


Netflix and Chill

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [60]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Gen, Help, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, hotline, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: "https://refridgerator.tumblr.com/post/55838712334"my netflix wasn’t working so i called the netflix dude and after he fixed it he said let’s try it out and see if it worked so we watched an hour long movie together and idk i think it was a date
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones & Santana Lopez
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyvandersteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen/gifts).



> As a side note, I know literally nothing to how the netflix help service works, so let’s call of this artistic license ;)

“Come on, come on, work this time …”

This is, officially, Kurt’s worst night  _ ever _ .

And to think, he kept his expectations so low too: all Kurt wanted for this Monday night was to come home, reheat a soup he had in the freezer, and binge-watch The Good Place with a bowl of ice cream afterward.

Was that so much to ask?

Apparently, yes. Because his Netflix is not working.

It’s not a matter of unpaid bill, that’s certain. He already unplugged and replugged his provider’s box, so why doesn’t it work, for fuck’s sake?

Kurt doesn’t cry often, but this time, when the white screen with a big “ERROR” appears again, he feels like bawling like a baby.

Before going to that extremity, though, he has one more chance.

The Hotline.

Also known as the 8th level of Hell, by all users and customers worldwide, but he has no other option at this point.

So Kurt dials up and puts his phone on speaker.

Twenty-one minutes later, the waiting music stops and a perky male voice echoes in his living room.

“Thank you for your patience and welcome to the Netflix hotline. I’m Blaine, here to help you.”

“Oh!” Kurt didn’t expect someone with such a … positive attitude. “Hi. Hello. I’m--I’m Kurt.”

“Good evening, Kurt. Can you confirm your address and your subscription?”

Kurt gives him all the correct information.

“And before you ask me, I already tried turning it off and back on,” he adds just as Blaine seems to launch into his next question.

“Oh. Alright then. That already makes you my favorite customer of the evening.”

“You don’t say.”

“There is major network problem in your area right now, but we have found out a way to regulate that. But having to explain to some of our, err, older users how to use their remote …”

Kurt lets out a surprised laugh. 

Blaine laughs too, a small but warm chuckle, before clearing his throat. “Right. Back to your issue. So, what you need to do is …”

What follows is almost half an hour of Blaine gently guiding Kurt through plugs and buttons, all while doing tests and manipulations on his own side of things.

And then, finally, miracle of miracles, the big, red N appears and lets him in the menu.

“Yeah!” Kurt exclaims, and Blaine sighs in relief. “You fixed it!”

“I’m glad it worked,” Blaine replies. “Maybe we can … try it out? To make sure the problem is gone for good?”

“Try it out?” Kurt repeats, a smile forming on his lips without him realizing it. Through the whole ordeal, Blaine has never lost his cool, being gentle and supportive and, yes, charming. “Like, watch a movie or something?”

“Or something.”

“That is very … thorough of you. Do you hang out with all your customers in need, Blaine?”

“Err. No. Only the ones who don’t insult me and my ancestors and laugh at my jokes.”

“I feel privileged.”

“You should.”

“Oh.”

“And, um, if we’re being honest, I need to tell you that you’re probably the most interesting person I’ve talked with all day.”

“Oh!”

“Now, um, what could we watch to test my repairing superpower?”

“What about ‘When Harry Meets Sally’?”

“Excellent taste, Mr. Hummel.”

Kurt grins at his phone. “You flatterer.”

“Gets you everywhere.”

Kurt lets the movie load before starting it, snatching his snack box from under the couch.

“Are you munching on something?” Blaine asks as the credits roll at the beginning of the movie.

Kurt looks down at his lap. He has a bag of pretzels and a bag of M&M’s opened, and he mixes them. 

“I am. Is my speaker that finely tuned?”

“It is. I’m jealous.”

“Don’t have snacks?”

Blaine snorts. “I have been forbidden from having snacks in my cubicle.”

Kurt openly laughs. “Is it that bad?”

“Oh, it is. I have a tendency of mixing snacks together and it bothers my colleagues.”

“Mixing?”

“Sweet and salty. The last straw was when I dipped potato chips in Nutella.”

“Oh but that sounds delicious!”

The movie goes by while they chat--except for some key scenes, where Kurt and Blaine can recite the lines in perfect synchronisation.

“Well, Kurt,” Blaine says when the movie is over, “it seems like everything works perfectly now.”

“So it seems.”

“Did you have another question for--”

“What will I do if it stops working unexpectedly?”

“--me, oh. Well. You can always call back. Either one of my colleagues or me will be delighted to help you.”

Kurt can feel his face turning red. “But what if I want to be sure  _ you _ help me?”

“I--”

“Because you did it so well, and with such gentleness.”

Kurt would swear he can hear Blaine smiling, even though he doesn’t know what Blaine looks like. It doesn’t matter.

“That is very kind of you to say, Kurt. And if you could just say that when they send you the automatic email to check on your contentment level …”

“Of course.”

“But if, um, if you want to be sure to contact me to check on your Netflix, maybe I could …”

“Yes?”

“Give you my personal number?”

“Is that the usual protocol?”

Blaine doesn’t speak up, and Kurt has his answer. 

Blaine sighs. “I’m sorry if I overstepped or misunderstood …”

“No!” Kurt exclaims. “No, no, you didn’t. I just--you surprised me.”

“Ah. So …?”

“So I would be honored to have your phone number, for my … peace of mind.”

“For your peace of mind.”

Blaine gives Kurt his number, and it is definitely a New York area code.

“Well, Kurt, if that is all,” Blaine says, his voice changing to his earlier “corporate voice”, “on behalf of Netflix, I thank you for choosing our services and I hope you’ll have a pleasant evening.”

“You too, Blaine,” Kurt says softly before hanging up.

Kurt looks around his empty apartment, looking for a witness, but the only other presence is the glow of his TV, where Harry and Sally look at each other.

“Was that a date?” he asks aloud, but alas, the characters stay quiet.

Where are Santana and Mercedes when he needs them?!

#

The interaction stays on Kurt’s mind for days. It wasn’t just Blaine’s niceness, but his humor, his comments, his laugh …

They’re occupying every single one of his thoughts, to Santana and Mercedes’ long suffering.

“Okay, Kurt, you know I love you,” Mercedes starts one evening where all he did was sighing when they turned Netflix on, “but enough is enough. Either call him and get a date, or go out and get yourself a man--”

“Or go out to a club and get litteraly fucked,” Santana calls from the kitchen where she is in charge tonight.

Mercedes glares in her direction. “No need to be crass, ‘Tana, but yeah, it is the gist of it. Either do something about your Netflix Boy or shut up about him.”

Kurt pouts at her, crossing his arms over his body pillow. “I haven’t talked about him that much.”

Both women give him a look of such condescension that all he can do is flee the room.

And dial the number.

(Turns out, Blaine was slowly driving his own roommate crazy with his description of the Customer Who Went Away.

Kurt apologizes by asking him for a coffee.

And then another.

And another.

Until he knows what Blaine is going to order simply by looking at him, and until Blaine knows Kurt’s coffee order down to the extra drop of caramel syrup.

And then they go to the movies.

And to the restaurant.

Until Blaine asks Kurt to come to his place for a Netflix date.

Where they don’t spend that much time actually looking at the Netflix menu and dedicate a lot of the date on the “chilling” part of the popular saying.)


End file.
